


Chan

by BarryandCisco_FlashVibe



Series: K-Pop Multifandom Mafia AU [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band), ONF (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Implied character death of a minor character, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe/pseuds/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe
Summary: How Kang Yuchan joins the organization instead of being tortured.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan/Son Dongmyeong
Series: K-Pop Multifandom Mafia AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072190
Kudos: 8





	Chan

**Author's Note:**

> This story happens before Youngjo's story in the timeline.

Dongmyeong smirked as he circled the man tied to the chair in front of him. They were in one of the organization’s warehouses, so no one would be able to hear the man scream. The man was blindfolded, but he still turned his head to track Dongmyeong’s movements around him by sound. Dongmyeong reached out and stroked the man’s cheek with a gloved hand. The man snarled and jerked his head away.

“I hope you know, taking me will not get a reaction out of my father. He won’t give up shit for me,” the man said.

Dongmyeong hummed as he walked over to the tray of equipment that was set up behind his captive. “I think you underestimate the value of an only son,” he said.

“And I think you overestimate my father’s ability to care about anyone but himself,” the man said.

Dongmyeong huffed and picked up a scalpel. He moved to stand in front of the bound man and pulled off his blindfold. He waved the scalpel in front of the man’s eyes with a grin. “I really don’t think that I do,” he said.

“You don’t have to do this,” the man said, keeping a close eye on the scalpel which glinted in the light.

“Oh, but I do, and I’m going to enjoy every second of it,” Dongmyeong said, grinning as the other man gulped.

“I can give you everything you need to take my father down,” the man whispered.

Dongmyeong paused in stroking the scalpel down the man’s cheek and tilted his head in thought. “Now why would you do that,” he asked.

“Because my father is a monster,” the man hissed.

Dongmyeong hummed, nodding as he walked behind the other man and cut the ropes tying his wrists together. Dongmyeong circled the man as he rubbed his freed wrists. “Let’s take a walk, you and I,” he said.

“To where,” the man said.

“To discuss with my bosses how to take down your father,” Dongmyeong said with a wicked grin.

~*~*~*~*~

“Dongmyeong! Why have you brought Mr. Kang before us? That was not your mission,” Shinwon growled, glaring at his younger brother.

“He wishes to give us everything we need to take down his father’s organization,” Dongmyeong said, glaring back at his older brother.

“And you believed him,” Shinwon asked.

“Yes,” Dongmyeong said simply in reply.

“My father is a monster. I’ll help you, so that he can no longer hurt anyone,” the man said.

“Mr. Kang –” Hongjoong began but was interrupted by the man he was addressing.

“Yuchan. Mr. Kang is my father, and I won’t be associated with him,” Yuchan said.

“Yuchan, if our vote determines we will agree to listen to your information, and it indeed leads to us taking him down, then we will be in your debt,” Hongjoong said.

“Please, sir, I just want to take my father down. I don’t want anything in return,” Yuchan said

“We’ll take that into consideration. Now, please wait with Dongmyeong outside as we vote,” Seoho said.

~*~*~*~*~

Dongmyeong watched Yuchan pace back and forth as they waited for the leaders to vote. “You know pacing isn’t going to help anything, right?” he said.

“Yeah, but it helps me deal with the stress,” Yuchan said, sighing before collapsing onto the chair next to Dongmyeong. “Thanks, by the way.”

“For what,” Dongmyeong asked, picking at his nails.

“For giving me a chance to do this. It was your mission to torture me and use me against my father, but you went against your orders,” Yuchan said.

Dongmyeong shrugged and said, “I don’t really care too much for orders any way.”

“That surly looking guy seemed pretty pissed about that,” Yuchan said with a smirk.

Dongmyeong grinned and said, “Yeah, that’s my brother. My twin and I have a personal mission to annoy the Hell out of him.”

Yuchan laughed and said, “Well, it seems like it’s working.”

Dongmyeong was about to respond when he was interrupted by New approaching them. “They’ve made their decision,” he said before walking away.

“Wow…he’s so pretty,” Yuchan whispered.

Dongmyeong hummed as he stood and said, “He really is.”  
The two of them made their way into the meeting room together and came to a stop in front of the leaders. Dongmyeong looked up at his brother and his lips twitched as he fought to hold back a smirk. His brother looked none too pleased with the outcome, which made Dongmyeong hopeful for Yuchan’s case.

“We’ve made our decision,” Seoho began.

“We’ve decided to work with you to take down your father’s organization,” Seungjun said.

“And in return, you will join us. For your protection as well as the security of our organization,” Hongjoong said.

“I…that’s very generous of you…” Yuchan said, eyes widening.

“We’ll discuss what your role will be in the organization later. For now, we’ll work on how to take down your father,” Sangyeon said.

~*~*~*~*~

Yuchan sighed as he laid back on his bed. His head was reeling from the night’s events. Months of planning had finally come to fruition. Over the past several months they had strategically attacked his father’s organization to weaken it, and tonight they had gotten to the man himself.

He had thought he would feel happy when they finally destroyed his father, but this feeling didn’t seem like happiness. Yuchan wasn’t quite sure how he was feeling right now. He had been there when his father was taken out. He watched as his father saw him and realize that his own son was the reason for his demise.

Yuchan jumped when he heard a knock on the door. He grumbled as he stood and made his way over to the door. His eyes widened when he opened the door and he saw Dongmyeong waiting outside for him. “Hey Myeong,” he said with a small smile.

“Hey Chan, can I come in?” Dongmyeong said, batting his eyelashes and pouting.

Chan sighed and stood back, letting Dongmyeong in and closing the door behind them. The younger man sat on Yuchan’s bed with a bounce and a little giggle. Yuchan couldn’t help but smile at the other man’s giggle. In the months they had worked together, Chan had fallen for the younger man because of his duality. Dongmyeong could be a ruthless bad ass on missions, and then the next second, he could be acting cute and innocent.

He sat down on the bed next to the younger man with a sigh. “What’s up Myeong?” he said softly.

The smile fell from Dongmyeong’s face and he met Chan’s eyes with his own and said, “I just wanted to check on you.”  
“Myeong…I’m fine,” Chan said with a sigh.

“Chan,” Dongmyeong said, raising a brow.

Chan sighed and flopped back on the bed. “Fine,” he said grumpily. “I thought I’d be happy when it was all done, but I don’t know. I just feel numb.”

Dongmyeong laid down next to Chan and said, “That’s understandable. You were monumental in orchestrating the demise of your father’s organization, and you watched your father die. I would hope you aren’t feeling happy about that.”

Chan turned over, cushioning his head on his arm. “How do you do it, Myeong? How do you do your job, but still stay the cute, innocent man I see outside of missions?” he said.

Dongmyeong also turned over, mirroring Chan’s position, their noses mere inches apart from each other. “It isn’t easy, and I can’t even begin to tell you how to deal with what you’re dealing with. The only people I care about are my brothers,” Dongmyeong said.

“The only people,” Chan asked in a whisper, feeling a sad pang in his chest.

Dongmyeong moved forward slightly, until their noses touched. “Them…and you,” he whispered.

Chan laughed softly and said, “That’s a relief. I care about you too Myeong.”

Dongmyeong grinned and said, “You know Shinwon’s going to kill you right?”

Chan grinned and said, “You’re worth it.

~*~*~*~*~

Chan took a bite of his apple as he studied the script for his first role. The leaders had finally decided that he would join Seungjun’s group and become an actor he couldn’t really complain. He had always wanted to be an actor. He jumped when the door to his apartment slammed open. His eyes widened as he grabbed the knife he had used to peel his apple and slid quietly to hide behind the wall at the entrance of his kitchen.

“Yuchan! Get your ass out here!”  
Chan’s eyes widened, and he slid around the corner to come face-to-face with Shinwon. “Uh, hi Shinwon. What are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here? Dongmyeong just told me an interesting story. Want to know what it was?” Shinwon said with a dark look in his eyes.

“I’m not sure I like where this is going,” Chan muttered.

“Yeah well, now you know how I felt when my baby brother told me he had fallen in love,” Shinwon growled.

“He said love?” Chan whispered with a smile.

“Not the point,” Shinwon growled, stalking towards the younger man.

Chan squeaked and stumbled backwards. “Sorry. Sorry,” he muttered.

Shinwon grabbed Chan by the collar of his shirt and slammed him back against the kitchen wall. “I only care about two things. Destroying things, and my brothers. Dongmyeong, he cares about three. Annoying me, his brothers, and now…you. You hurt him, and I’m going to destroy you,” he snarled.

“I could never hurt him. I’d die for him,” Chan whispered.

“Pretty words,” Shinwon growled.

“I’d kill for him,” Chan said softly.

Shinwon studied Chan for a moment before releasing him and stepping back. “I’ll hold you to that,” he said before turning, and leaving.

Chan took a shuddering breath and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. He looked down at his hand and realized he was still holding the knife. He reached up and put it on the counter. His head fell back against the wall and he stretched his legs out in front of him. He really thought Shinwon was here to kill him. His head jerked up when his apartment door slammed open again and he sighed when he saw a disheveled, panting Dongmyeong.

“Oh, thank God!” Dongmyeong said when he entered the kitchen and saw Chan. “I thought I was going to find your bloody body.”

Chan huffed out a small laugh and said, “I’m honestly surprised that wasn’t the outcome.”

Dongmyeong dropped to his knees beside Chan and reached out to caress his cheek. “I’m sorry about him, Chan,” he whispered.

“Don’t be, Myeong. I’m glad you have a brother who loves you so much. That’s one more person to protect you if you can’t protect yourself,” Chan whispered, grabbing Chan’s hand and holding it in both of his.

“You’re so cheesy,” Dongmyeong said, grinning widely.

“Bratt,” Chan said with a chuckle.

“You love me anyway,” Dongmyeong said, jokingly.

“I do,” Chan said seriously.

Dongmyeong sobered up and met Chan’s eyes and said, “I love you too.”

~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic. Please let me know what you thought, and I hope everyone has been having a happy holiday season despite the virus~^^


End file.
